Beware The Walking Dead
by BlackMaster123
Summary: Gilbert McCoy, a young man just trying to survive the infested Earth. Watch as he does whatever he can to save himself and others from both hordes of the undead and others that will do anything just to survive as well. Still, when you got death around every corner, you must be extremely cautious. Remember... Beware The Walking Dead. (An OC story and setting, based of the series.)


**_Hey there, everybody! This is BlueStarforceGX speaking to you, but you can call me Blue for short if you like. I've debated on what story I wanted to write, because I have many ideas I wanna try, but then I got the idea to try this one. It's something I've debated about making for awhile, and it's based off of one the famous T.V. series today. You can probably tell by the title. That's right. The Walking Dead! ;)_**

 ** _I love this series so much, I decided to try my luck making a story with a_** ** _completely different setting, all original characters, but I did keep the drama, horror, and suspense of the popular television series. Although, I'm not sure if you'll all like it, but hey, one can only try his or her best, right? The fact that I'm attempting to make this story and sharing it with all of you is good enough for me. :)_**

 ** _Well, anyway, enough with me rambling on. Here it is! Based off the incredible television series, combined with OCs from both me and some of my friends actually, I present all of you with the Prologue! Enjoy! :D_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The following is an original fan made story based of The Walking Dead television and comic series. I do not legally own the rights to the series._**

* * *

 ** _BEWARE THE WALKING DEAD_**

 ** _PROLOGUE: DON'T BE AFRAID..._**

* * *

 _-SIX MONTHS AGO-_

* * *

"S-Stay where you are... D-Don't come any closer..." said the voice of a young male, trembling with fear as he's seen with a revolver in his hands, aiming it at someone else.

The young man appeared to be a white boy in his early twenties with short black hair and dark brown eyes, kinda looks like a college kid too. He wore a light blue shirt with dark blue linings on the bottom and collar, long blackish grey pants, and red and white sneakers over black socks. He also wore a black digital watch on his right wrist, and the revolver he held was black with a brown handle.

"P-Please, just stop." he said, shaking a bit with the gun he held as he took a step back in what appeared to be on the first floor of his house, down a hallway that was heading into a kitchen, but he was backing up to the opened front door of the house, while the other person he had the gun pointed at slowly walked out of the kitchen, making strange growling noises that sounded like a female, but not a normal one by the sound of it. "I don't wanna have to do this, Mom."

Coming out of the kitchen, a women in her late forties was seen walking out, but her skin was pale, paler than pale, and kinda decayed. Her long black hair looked completely messed up, and her clothes and hands had blood all over them, and blood was also seen coming out of her mouth as she showed her rotten teeth to her so called son. Behind her, in the kitchen, a man was seen lying on the floor on his back, dead with some of his organs shown had been ripped and pulled out, most likely from the boy's mother.

"Please... Mom... Don't make do this!" he exclaimed, trying to steady the revolver in his hands, keeping it right on his once was mother as she just kept on coming. "Just stop! Please!"

The boy continued to back up till he was almost by the opened front door, and his mother was still coming towards him, growling even louder at him. Seeing this, the boy looked like he was about to cry from what he was going to do. "Please... I don't wanna have to do this." he said, but his mother didn't stop as she was about to pounce on him and let out a loud cannibal shout. "STOOOOOP!"

Shutting his eyes tight, he pulled the trigger and fired a bullet from the revolver, making it tear right through his mother's head, stopping her in her tracks as she fell backwards and landed on the floor, the blood coming out behind her head and stained the carpet. The boy slowly opened his eyes and witnessed his mother's death in front of him, and by his own actions too. Knowing this, he got on his knees, dropped the revolver, and placed his left hand over his eyes as he started crying and whimpering over the thought of him killing his own mother.

For a moment, everything was silent, other than the boy's cry, but that changed when another young male that was in his mid to late twenties rushed to the opened front door of the house and saw the boy crying with his dead mother in front of him, which shocked the other boy beyond belief. This other boy was also white and his hair was barely seen, for it was almost completely shaved off, but he had dark brown eyes too. He wore an unzipped black jacket over a white shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers with white socks. He also had silver earrings that were barely noticeable, and silver chain necklace too.

"Oh my god..." the boy at the door said. "What the hell happened here?!"

When he asked, the boy that had shot his mother wiped the tears off his eyes and tried to calm down to answer, but when he looked at his dead mother again, he didn't know how to respond now, which made the boy at the door concern. "Gilbert, what happened?" he asked again as the boy called Gilbert looked at the revolver he dropped, then looked again at his dead mother.

"I... I shot her." he replied, making the other boy's eyes widen, shocked by what Gilbert did. "She... She came at me. I had no choice. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. She became one of those... things. I came back and found her eating Dad and..."

"Okay, too much information there, Gilbert." the boy said, stopping Gilbert from rambling on any further, seeing Gilbert's Dad in the kitchen with his organs pulled out almost made him wanna puke, but he resist the urge to. "Okay, I know this is hard, but we need to go."

"I know." Gilbert replied. "Just give me a minute here first, Ronald."

"Gilbert, we don't have a minute." the boy called Ronald replied, growing a worried and angry look on his face as he looked over his shoulders to what's going on outside before looking back at Gilbert. "Those things are coming this way, so we need to go like now!"

"Just give me a minute, okay?!" Gilbert exclaimed, gazing back at Ronald with an angered expression. "I just found Mom eating Dad, and then I just shot her for crying out loud! I SHOT our Mom!"

For a moment there, Ronald's eyes widen again, a bit freaked out by Gilbert's sudden outburst, but then he sighed and gave an apologetic look at him, which Gilbert also did after thinking about what he just said and gazed again at his, and also Ronald's, dead mother.

Everything was silent for moment, till Ronald heard sounds coming outside as he gazed over his shoulder and got worried before looking back at Gilbert. "Look, little brother, I know this is hard, but we can't stay here." he stated. "Those things are coming, and we can't be here when they arrive, otherwise we'll end up just like Mom and Dad. You understand?"

Hearing his older brother's words, Gilbert nod a few times in reply as he picked up the revolver with his right hand, stood up, turned, and gazed at Ronald. "I-I do." he answered, but he couldn't believe what's been happening today as he gazed down at floor. "I can't believe this is happening. This is messed up."

"I know what you mean." Ronald replied, feeling the same as Gilbert as he looked down at the revolver in his little brother's hand. "That's Dad's gun, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Gilbert replied, looking back up at his older brother. "He had on him when all this started."

"Then you should be the one to hold on to it." Ronald stated, which surprised Gilbert a little.

"But, what about you?" Gilbert asked. "Don't you need a gun too?"

"Don't worry, I already got one." Ronald replied as he took out a black pistol from inside his jacket and showed it to Gilbert, surprising him for a moment before looking up and saw Ronald smirk. "I found this while getting here. Got it off a dead Police Officer."

As much as Gilbert wanted to say something about what Ronald did, his just didn't care at this point. His emotions were still getting to him a little, and Ronald could tell somehow as he gave another apologetic look at his little brother.

"Alright, let's get going." Ronald said, gesturing with his head to tell Gilbert to head out the door, which he nod in reply and slowly exited the house.

"Yeah." Gilbert replied, a hint of depression in his tone as he walked out, and Ronald easily spotted that, gazing at Gilbert as he walked out, and then sighed.

 _'Wish you didn't have to go through that, little brother.'_ Ronald thought, thinking that he should've been the one to kill their mother, not Gilbert. _'I'm sorry.'_

But just as Ronald was about to exit the house too, he looked back to see his father slowly sitting up, but apparently he was growling too, showing signs that he'd become the same thing his mother had. Seeing his father like this, he felt sorry for him. So, he took a quick look at the pistol he had in his hand, then back at his father, aimed the pistol at him, and pulled the trigger without hesitating, sending the bullet right through his father's head, killing him.

Seeing his father fall back down on the floor, Ronald was both disgusted, and sad at the same time, knowing his and Gilbert's father became one of those things, and he had to shoot him. Not wanting to see his dead parents anymore, he headed out, closed the door, and hurried to catch up to Gilbert, seeing him walking down the streets with his revolver ready just in-case. Still, Ronald couldn't get what he did a second ago off his mind as he Gilbert started running down the streets.

 _'Now I'm starting to wish I didn't have to do that.'_ he thought as they were seeing heading in the direction away from a big city under siege.

* * *

 _-TIME SKIPPED-_

* * *

 _"...My name... is Gilbert. Gilbert McCoy. I was born and raised in the same city that you just saw a moment ago. That was Houston, the fourth largest city in America. What happened to it... is something that I didn't know about till later."_

 _"It all happened so fast. I was at School the day it happened. Everything seemed fine at first in the morning, but earlier that afternoon, it all went to hell. Those things just started popping up out of nowhere. I don't know where they came from, but I knew they were people, or at least... they were people. What did they become? I didn't know the answer at first. I just watched as they attacked the School, the city, everyone. They didn't just attack, they were eating anyone that caught. They were like cannibals. They ate animals and people. It was horrible."_

 _"I watched it all happen as I made my way through who knows how many of them, watching them attack, eat, and even chased me. The only thing I thought about was getting back home as quickly as I could. However, I wasn't gonna make it. They manage to get me somehow, and just before they started chomping at me, my older brother, Ronald, saved me. We then made it back home and found Mom and Dad, but Mom got bitten by one of those things, and Dad was trying to take care of her. Ronald went out to get any help he could, Dad made me held on to his gun for a moment while he checked on Mom, and then... well, you know what happened."_

 _"After that, me and Ronald just took off, tried to get away from the city was all we thought about. We got the nearest working vehicle, and Ronald just drove as fast as he could till we were out of Houston. Though we made it out alive, I couldn't get over what I've done. I shot my own Mom in the head. That's the kind of thing that can stick to you. It definitely did for me. I've always been so emotional Ronald said, and well... he's not wrong. Hell, I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for him. Matter of fact, if it weren't for Ronald, I wouldn't be who I am now. He's always been there for me. Good, or bad. Though sometimes we can't agree on things, and fought at times, we still had each other's back. Although, I think Ronald had mine more than I did."_

 _"Anyway, after we fled Houston, we managed to survive on our own for a good while. Of course, we kept running into more of those things everyday. Eventually it got harder for us to stay alive. Finding food, water, and ammo... God, after almost a month, I was starting to think we wouldn't make it. However, that thought change when we came across a group of survivors from Houston. Some of them were friends of ours, while others we didn't know so well, but we slowly got to know them."_

 _"When we found them, everything went great. We found a place to secure ourselves till this whole mess sorted itself out hopefully. We managed to get enough food, water, ammo, and medicine to keep us going till we needed to get more. We also learned a little bit about these things that were once people. Some called them... Walkers. Sounded pretty good, so we stuck with calling them that. We also learned that if you get bitten by one of them, you get a fever, and it slowly kills you. That's what happened to our Mom. That at least explained how she died, and how she became a Walker."_

 _"For six months, we did our best to survive, still believing this will all work out and the world would be back to normal soon. However, as time went on, that 'belief' was starting to go down the drain. We could survive, but for what? Nothing seemed to be changing. Everywhere we went, more Walkers, more dead, no help, no forms of communications, no nothing. To make that worse, every now and then one of our own got killed. Some of them were friends to me and Ronald. It was hard to watch them go, but we also learn that by shooting them in head, taking out the brain, they won't become a Walker. It was good information, but what good was it now? Still nothing was changing, one of us kept dying every once in awhile, and that was driving us to the point that all hope was lost. Kinda seemed like it."_

 _"Though everyone may have thought no help was coming, and the world wasn't gonna be fixed, that doesn't mean we can't keep fighting to survive. Ronald showed us that. He gave us the strength we needed to keep going and keep fighting the good fight. I respected him so much more every since. From that point on, I couldn't have asked for a better older brother. Sometimes I think he may have thought the same, having a little brother like me. He always said I was emotional, but he also said that's one of the good things about me. It made me who I am. He said the way I was reminded him of our Mom. She was emotional just like me, while Dad was more of the tough guy, which Ronald seemed to take after most. It didn't really matter who took after who. He said that as long as we have each other, everything will always turn out okay. For the longest time... I believed him."_

 _"However, one day, it all changed. We encountered other survivors scavenging for supplies in a nearby town and Ronald attempted to negotiate with them, probably trying to get them to join us I believe. However, they didn't listen and started shooting at us, and without hesitating too. It was the first time I was in an actual gun fight for my life against others, and though we manage to survive, one of our guys got shot, and it was bad. We took him back to get him patched up quickly, unfortunately, it was too late. He died. It was hard, seeing one of our own go down like that. We were gonna give him burial the next day, but, that night... everything we worked so hard for went to hell."_

 _"It turned out that's not the bites that make you become a Walker. When you die, no matter how you die, you will become one unless the brain is taken out. That's what happened that night. He became a Walker and started taking everyone out, making them become Walkers too. It happened so fast, and without warning too. We tried our best to survive it, but somehow more of them found their way to us, apparently drawn by the sounds of gunfire. It gotten too bad too quickly. We got overrun so fast, and so many of us died that night. Me and Ronald managed to get out alive, but we didn't know if anyone else made it out. Either way, we just kept going. We didn't look back. We couldn't look back. We had to keep going, and we did."_

 _"We survived, thank god. We don't know what happened to the others, but we could only hope they're okay too. Although, after we got away, Ronald... seemed like he was in pain. I noticed this right away, but he tried to assure me he was fine. However, I didn't believe it, and I could tell Ronald didn't believe his own words either. When we got to a safe place in the woods, I checked to make sure Ronald wasn't injured. He did have some bruises, but nothing major. However, just when I thought he was fine, I discovered something. Something... I couldn't believe."_

 _"Ronald... Why...?"_

* * *

 _-PRESENT DAY-_

* * *

"...No. No... No no no no!" exclaimed the voice of Gilbert in the night under the full moon and the stars.

After he and Ronald escaped from the Walkers that attacked them and everyone else, they hid in the woods to evade any of them that might have saw them. They did, but that wasn't as important compared to what Gilbert is seeing before his eyes. His older brother, Ronald, was seen lying his back against tree, sitting in the grass, the right side of his stomach exposed because he had lost his jacket and his shirt was pulled up a little. Gilbert gazed in horror at what had happened to Ronald. He was bitten.

"It can't be... It can't be..." Gilbert said, his sadness slowly getting to him as Ronald looked down at the bite mark on him before giving a sad apologetic look at his little brother.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." he apologized, trying to fight back the sadness he had too. "I truly am."

"It just can't be." Gilbert said, standing back up off his knees and looked away, wanting to cry over the fact that his older brother had only a short time left before he would die. "First Mom, then Dad, and now you? Not to mention the others are gone too. This... This is... This is screwed up!"

His emotions getting to him now, Gilbert took his black colored backpack off, threw it to the ground, turned away from Ronald, then he got on his knees and shouted into the night sky through the trees. "WHY...?! WHY, GOD...?! WHY...?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before dropping to his hands too, letting the tears roll through his eyes, crying his heart out over what has happened. "Why...?"

Seeing his little brother like this, Ronald felt bad, badder than anything before. He didn't want this to happen, but in a way, he thought it rather be him than Gilbert somewhat. Still, to see his little brother cry, he didn't know what to say anymore. He sighed as he looked down at the pistol he had in his gun holster. He knew what needed to be done. He either had to kill himself, or become a Walker, and he surely didn't want that to happen.

However, just as he grabbed his pistol and was about to take it out, he had something else in mind as he gazed over at Gilbert, seeing him still crying his heart out. "...Gilbert." he said, catching his little brother's attention as he manage to fight back his cries and looked back over at Ronald. "You know what needs to be done now."

"Oh no..." Gilbert replied sadly, looking away again while rubbing the tears off his eyes.

But for some reason, Ronald grew a small smile on his face. "I want you to be one to do it." he stated, which shocked Gilbert as his eyes widen in horror. "Please, you must."

The moment Ronald plead, Gilbert immediately stood back up, turned towards him, and slowly shook his head, looking like he was gonna cry again. "No... I don't wanna do that to you, Ronald." he stated, then he pointed to his older brother's pistol. "You got your gun right there. Can't you just take yourself out?"

"I want you to do it." Ronald stated again, still keeping a small smile on his face. "If I wanted anyone else to do it, I want it to be you."

Hearing his brother's words, Gilbert didn't know what to do. His own brother was telling him to kill him. He didn't know what he should do. Though, as much as he didn't want to, he still slowly took out the same revolver he had from the beginning of everything out of his gun holster and slowly aimed it at his brother's head, but it shook a bit along with him, for he really didn't want to go through with this.

"That's it, little brother." Ronald said. "Now all you gotta do... is pull the trigger, and take me out."

"No...!" Gilbert replied, putting his gun down and looked like he was cry again. "I don't wanna do this! You always told me that if it ever came to this, you would take yourself out! So why are you making me do this?! Why?! I don't... want... to do this."

With that said, Gilbert dropped to his knees again and some tears went down his face, though he tried not to whimper in front of his brother, despite that he kept smiling at his brother. "I don't wanna do this. Just like I didn't wanna shoot Mom."

Somehow, Ronald knew Gilbert would say that, and he had a reason why he was making him do this. "Why...? Because... I don't want you to be afraid." he stated, which surprised Gilbert as his eyes widen at him. "Gilbert, there will be times when you need to not be afraid. Sure, you can handle yourself around Walkers, but in times like right now, that's when you can't be afraid. I'm probably not gonna be the only person you see in this kind of situation I bet. Still, I just don't want you to be scared."

"But... I don't wanna shoot you, Ronald." Gilbert replied sadly. "I can't possibly do that. You're my brother. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you."

"And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Ronald stated, which again shocked Gilbert. "Did you ever think of that? I manage to keep going because I knew I had to keep you safe. Keep us safe. Even now I wanna keep you safe from myself, and also teach you... to not be afraid to do the hard thing."

In a way, Gilbert was starting to understand what Ronald was doing now. Though, to shoot him was something he struggled to do. He looked down at his revolver, knowing it was fully loaded with six bullets. Then he looked back at Ronald, seeing him still smiling while slowly looking up at the stars through the trees.

"Do you remember what Dad once told us?" he asked, which got Gilbert curious a little to know. "He told us that it takes a big man to do the hard thing. I know this is hard for you now, but... it'll make you the big man. That's what I want you to be. I want you to be brave, be strong, and be a better you than you are now."

Hearing those words, Gilbert again wanted to cry, but he kept fighting back the urge as Ronald gazed back at him, chuckling a little. "Heheh... You're always so emotional, just like Mom." he stated. "But, you know, you also have a strong side to you, just like Dad. You aren't afraid to speak your mind at times, and you stick up for others, just like I did for you. Hell, in a way, I've always thought you were the better man. I guess you were the one that made me want to be one too."

Upon hearing those words, Gilbert still wanted to cry, but he also smiled, believing his older brother's words. "You... really mean that, Ronald?"

"Yeah, I do..." he answered, nodding slowly, which finally made Gilbert fight back his cry completely, leaving him just smiling now. "Now, I don't ask for many favors out of you, but just do me this one. Send me on my way. I can't ask for anyone better than you. You're strong, kind, caring, smart, and not afraid to speak up. You are... you."

Though, as much as Gilbert didn't want to, he finally understood what Ronald wanted him to do. Knowing that now, he slowly stood back up, raised his revolver up slowly, and aimed it right at Ronald's head. However, despite the kind words Ronald had said, Gilbert still had that sad look on his face, but Ronald just kept smiling, even when his end was about to come.

"You can do it, little brother." Ronald said, slowly closing his eyes for the last time. "I know you can. Survive till the very end of it all. I'll see you again one day, but until that day, you stay alive. You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Gilbert replied, readying his revolver to make the shot whenever as he watched Ronald's eyes closed, like he was drifting off to sleep, or perhaps the bite was getting to him, but one way or another, Gilbert knew what had to be done now.

"Stay alive, little brother." Ronald said. "I'll tell Mom and Dad you are. Don't you make me a liar, okay?"

"Okay..." Gilbert replied, nodding a few times slowly. "Is there... anything else... you wanna tell me?"

"Just... one." Ronald said slowly, finally falling asleep. "Remember... ...Don't... be... afraid."

With that said, Ronald passed out completely, unsure if he's just asleep or if the bite finally got to him. Either way, Gilbert knew what he had to do now. As he slowly pulled back on the trigger, he flashed back on everything he and Ronald been through since they were younger and up till now. It was sad for him to see his older brother go, but at least he'll know that he never became a Walker, unlike their Mom and Dad.

So, with one pull of the trigger, he fired the shot and the bullet went right through his brother's head, putting him out of his misery, and killing him. After that, Gilbert again tried to fight back his emotions, which he managed to do after a minute. He'll remember everything Ronald said, the things he had done, and everything they've been through.

Once that was over, Gilbert put his revolver away, picked up his backpack, walked over to his dead brother, got on one knee, and saw him still smiling, even at the end. Still, Gilbert didn't have it in him to smile as he took Ronald's pistol and put it in his backpack. Then he went over to Ronald's backpack near him, he got some of his older brother's things, and put it in his backpack instead.

The last thing he took out of Ronald's backpack though was a small picture of him, Ronald, their Mom, and Dad all celebrating Gilbert's twenty-first birthday two years ago, which brought a smile to his face as he folded it up and put it in his backpack too.

Now that he had everything he needed, he stood up, turned, and headed out before any Walkers could show up after hearing the gun shot. However, before he went any further, he took one last look back at his dead older brother for a minute before looking back ahead and continued on. He made a promise to stay alive, and become better then he was before. Those are the things he promised Ronald, and he wasn't thinking about breaking them now.

 _'Goodbye, Ronald.'_ he thought as he slowly disappeared into the woods, leaving his dead older brother behind. _'I'll make you proud.'_

* * *

 _-THREE DAYS LATER-_

* * *

The sun shined down on the undead infested Earth as Gilbert was seen walking out of the woods with an average length knife in his hand. He had a serious look as he slowly walked out and gazed down a hill to see an average size town ahead, noticing that it had been affected by all that has happened too.

He was low on supplies, so he had to go down there and find whatever you could to keep him going. Though, he wished Ronald was around to help keep him going like in the beginning of the madness, but he knew he had to keep going on his own now. Knowing that, he let out a sigh and was about to head into town. However, he stopped when he heard the growling sound of a Walker coming towards him.

Again, he sighed as he looked to his right to see one coming for him, a male one by the looks of it. He turned to face it as it kept coming. He stood there for a moment and watched it come, and just when it was about to grab hold of him, he slid out of the way at the last second, making the Walker lose its balance, and then he grabbed it from behind and stabbed it in the back of the head, killing it and released it, taking his knife out of its head as it fell to the ground.

He gazed down at it for a moment and sighed again, finding no joy, pleasure, sadness, or disgust for killing it. What he did think about though was that he was just surviving. Thinking that, he sheathed his knife on the left side of his waist, turned away, and headed into town, going to get whatever he could out of it.

This was how everything was to him now. Survival was all that mattered right now, and he knew that well. Yet, he hasn't forgotten the things Ronald said to him before as he replayed those words in his mind while walking down the hill. When he did, a smile returned to his face, for he knew that he was still going. Just like his big brother wanted.

"Okay... Now, what will I find this time?" he asked, unaware that there was someone else a far distance from him running out of the woods with some Walkers behind 'em and ran into town.

 _Things have just gotten interesting. However, no matter what you learn in this new crazy world, the one thing you must always remember... Beware The Walking Dead._

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME... IT BEGINS**_


End file.
